Backstabbers Ahoy!
As one team deals with its newest member, the other becomes divided thanks to one contestant, who inadvertently shares feelings for two girls at once. When the contestants' most prized possessions start vanishing, a schemer initially considers accusing his new teammate. The rivalry between two new rivals intensifies. One contestant takes charge of their team, which makes the schemer blame them for the vanishing items, resulting in their untimely elimination. Plot The episode begins with the Toxic Rats sleeping peacefully, until their new teammate awakens them with his loud alarm clock. The Rats are less than pleased to have Brick on their team as a result of this. As revenge, Scott tries to flush Brick's alarm clock down the toilet in the confessional, but is unsuccessful as the toilet breaks and sprays dirty water back on him. In the Maggots' cabin, Mike is changing his personalities during his sleep, switching between Svetlana, Vito, and Chester; Cameron makes notes about all of this, finding it to be fascinating. Meanwhile, Dawn is seen by the campfire pit, picking up firewood and putting it into a trash bag. Brick comes over to assist her, but Dawn tells him he doesn't have to help just because he was teased as a child. Brick nervously asks Dawn how she knew this about him, and Dawn responds by telling him that it is right in between his bladder control issues and need to be dominated. Jo then comes over to taunt him by saying she is whipping her team into shape. The camera then pans over to Cameron, who struggles to do a push-up. Back in the cabin, Lightning discovers his protein powder has been stolen, though Sam focuses on playing his video game, doesn't seem to think of it as that big of a deal. Scott then tells Lightning of his "suspicions" towards Brick. At the main lodge, everyone is seen eating when Chris announces it's challenge time, and that they have ten seconds before he releases the raccoon. Everyone doesn't take it seriously until a mutant raccoon shows up. Lightning is the only one not to hear the warning since he is in the kitchen looking for more protein, but the raccoon eventually throws him out the window of the main lodge. At the dock, the first challenge is announced. Chris then introduces one of the classic players to help demonstrate the challenge, which is Bridgette. She reminds Chris of her contract stating only to do a demonstration, but he replies by saying it's not needed. Instead, he makes her chum the water with Dakota, which attracts Fang. The challenge is then revealed that both teams have to first go underwater to retrieve water skis for the next challenge wearing an old-fashioned diving suit, while the others pump air into the suit. The two divers are Jo and Brick. As they head underwater, they start to race for the skis, until Brick's line is caught by Fang. Up above, Scott is berating Sam for having no energy to pump air for Brick, prompting Lightning to push Sam aside and do the pumping himself, but he pumps so much air that Brick's suit inflates like a balloon, causing Fang to bounce off him when he attempts to attack Brick. Zoey is seen standing on the Maggots' air pump, while Mike explains that he didn't know how he ended up kissing Anne Maria and that he gets so deep into "character" sometimes. Zoey tries to understand what he's saying and thinks he's a method actor. Mike quickly agrees and compliments her by saying she's the most amazing girl he's ever met. Back down in the water, Jo runs out of air because of Zoey. Anne Maria shoves her off the pump, causing Zoey to slap her in retaliation and ends up getting orange spray tan on her hands. Anne Maria gets angry and pushes her over, ripping off Mike's shirt in the process. The shirt ripping causes Mike to turn into Vito and Anne Maria cuddles with him. Zoey is then offended and walks off in disappointment, saying that she gets the message. Scott then gets bored and wants to whittle something with Fang's shark tooth. But he can't find it and blames it on Brick for stealing it. Anne Maria then defends him, but can't find her hairbrush, and then takes back what she said. Back down in the water, Brick is getting tossed around by Fang and breaks his air pump, releasing him in a wild manner and hitting his skis, allowing them to float up to the surface. Nearby, Zoey is drawing in the sand a broken heart, while Dawn tries to comfort her by saying the Mike parts of him are in love with her. She doesn't understand what she means, so she turns around only to find out that Dawn has disappeared, which frightens her. In part two of the challenge, Chris shows the rewards. The Rats win a speed boat, while the Maggots win a dingy, which they will race to shoot mutated gulls at nearby mines, and whoever hits more wins the challenge. Dakota swims over with Bridgette to the mine, and activates one, causing both of them to be blown out of their canoe, which makes him laugh and change the goal to two out of three. While in the water, the Maggots skiing, who are Cameron, Mike, and Anne Maria, are being followed by Fang. But the boat can't get out of his track because of how slow it is, and Anne Maria accuses the driver, Zoey, of trying to sabotage the team. Then Mike, still as Vito, punches the shark away from them. Back on the boat, Jo tries to slow down the Rats ahead of them with the mutated gulls. She hits the back of the Rats' driver, Lightning, and he passes out by the venom of the gull. The boat then steers out of control and into weeds, causing the Maggots to catch up. Scott then fires his first gull at the bell but doesn't seem to be happy about his achievement. The camera then pans back to the Maggots still behind. Anne Maria is afraid of losing, so Cameron tries to change Mike into Svetlana, in hopes of her helping with the challenge. Lightning is then seen trying to regain consciousness but hits the controls. The boat suddenly stops, causing the skiers to crash into the boat. Mike then changes into Svetlana, hits one of the mines and gets away in time before it explodes, giving the Maggots the lead. Dawn then tries to get her team back into the game by making Sam drive, while Brick and her use Lightning as the new water ski. She pleads to Scott to not fire any more defenseless gulls. He promises that he won't, but ends up shooting one anyway, wasting one of the three gulls that they needed. After Jo sees that the Rats has gotten back into the challenge, she tries to shoot another gull at them, but the cannon malfunctions. Zoey doesn't see where she was going when turning to check on Jo and crashes into some rocks. The Rats regain their lead and spot the last mine. Scott doesn't want to win, though, so he wastes his last gull and shoots Sam in the back, causing him to pass out as well, and Scott claims it to be accidental by saying that he doesn't know how it happened. Jo then decides to have Cameron take one for the team and throws him towards the last mine. While the Rats crash, causing Lightning to fly in the air. They both collide and land on the last mine. Back at the dock, Chris watches the explosion and declares Cameron and the Maggots the winners of this challenge, for landing on it first. The Rats then wash up on the shore, and Sam doesn't know he passed out. Scott tries to save himself by saying Jo had a lucky shot, but Dawn doesn't believe it, accusing Scott of firing the gulls. Back at the campgrounds, Dawn makes a confessional stating Jo's cannon was jammed, so the only person who could have shot the seagull was Scott. She then swears to Mother Earth to expose Scott for the traitor he is. Promptly, Dawn leaves the confessional, not knowing Scott was listening to her the whole time, leaving him with a plan. Back at the cabins that night, Scott tries to convince Sam that it should be Dawn for not letting him shoot at the Maggots. Sam responds by saying that he is still mad about Brick "stealing" everything. Dawn and Brick then enter the room, and Scott picks up Dawn's garbage bag to give it to her. However, he drops it and it splits open, causing everyone's stolen items to fall out. Scott reveals in the confessional that he stole all of the contestants' stuff and pinned all the blame on Dawn due to her becoming too smart for her own good, even though he originally planned on framing Brick. At the elimination ceremony, Brick, Sam, and Lightning all receive marshmallows, leaving Dawn and Scott as the bottom two. They exchange glares at each other until Chris reveals that Dawn is eliminated. At first, she doesn't accept the elimination by revealing that the RCMP abruptly make an appearance from a helicopter, shining their spotlight down on Dawn. Being the notorious police lie to her. She is captured by RCMP part was true, take her to prison states in Bendy and the Ink Machines studios, that she's traitor. Category:Lost episode Category:Villain